


Lost in the Woods

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, X-file
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Written for the fairy tale Mulder/Krycek lyric wheel. Revised from wheel version.





	Lost in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Lost in the Woods

### Lost in the Woods

#### by Ursula

  


Title: Lost in the Woods 

Author/Pseudonym: Ursula 

Fandom: X-Files 

Pairing: Mulder/Krycek 

Rating: Adult Slash FRAO by WWOMB 

Status: Finished and beta read. Lots of revisions from the lyric wheel version. Beta read by the wonderful Mama Beast. (whom I want to enslave as my beta) 

Date Posted: 3-8-05 

Archive: FHSA, DIB, WWOMB, FONXL 

E-mail address for feedback: Fan4Richie or 

Classification: Alternative to canon 

Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: Stand Alone 

Disclaimers: No profit, fan fiction for fun 

Notes: Thanks to Mama Beast! I love your beta work 

Warnings: Slash 

Time Frame: Tunguska 

Written for fairy tale M/K lyric wheel: It was now three mornings since they had left their father's house. They began to walk again, but they always came deeper into the forest, and if help did not come soon, they must die of hunger and weariness. Hansel and Gretel 

Warnings: Slash 

Time Frame: Alternate to Tunguska 

Lost in the Woods by Ursula 

It had been three days since they escaped from the prison camp and three days since they had anything to eat. Krycek had been looking at him funny for at least a day and a half. Mulder assumed he was trying to decide which piece of Mulder to eat first. 

"You're the one who is supposed to know Russia," Mulder said. It wasn't the first time he had said it. 

"I know how to speak Russian," Krycek snarled. "Excuse me if I wasn't born with genetic knowledge of remote areas of Siberia. 

Despite the tension between Mulder and his erstwhile prisoner, Mulder pulled the man closer to him. They had found meager shelter in a shallow cave as the rain fell outside, sometimes turning to ice droplets when the temperatures dipped low enough. Krycek was even colder than Mulder, having slipped and fallen down a slope a few hours ago. 

"Come here, honey," Mulder joked. 

Alex stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away. "Knock it off, Mulder. Just because you think you know something about me..." 

Well, actually, Mulder hadn't been thinking about Krycek's sexuality at all. Not that it didn't bear thinking about. Mulder thought the reason Krycek had sought him out to drop all those tempting tidbits of information had a lot to do with Krycek's preferences. Krycek always seemed to be sniffing around Mulder like a bitch in heat. 

"I'll play nice," Mulder placated. "Come on, Alex, I'm cold." 

"You only call me Alex when you want something," Krycek complained. 

"It works, doesn't it?" Mulder answered, his companion's misery making him perversely happy. 

"We really should be skin to skin for body warmth to be most effective," Mulder remarked. 

"I'm not getting undressed," Krycek growled. 

A Krycek mind was a fine thing with which to play. Mulder pulled Krycek even closer and snuggled himself into his ex-partner's ass, resting his chin into the back of Krycek's neck. 

Something struck Mulder after the first discomfort of being so close to the man he believed had wrecked such havoc in his life. Krycek smelled a bit woodsy and he was sweating from their flight, but really, he smelled better than Mulder as if he had a chance to bathe since they arrived in Tunguska. 

"You smell better than I do," Mulder commented. "When did you take a shower?" 

"The commandant didn't like the way I smelled," Krycek commented. 

"What was he doing that close?" Mulder asked, possessively. After all, Krycek was his ex-partner and as such, really shouldn't be taking showers in any dirty old man's quarters. 

"Questioning me," Krycek said. 

"I've never asked anyone I was interrogating to take a shower first," Mulder said. 

"He is a very strange man," Alex answered. "Very strange." 

"Did he...hurt you?" Mulder asked. 

"You mean did he rape me?" Alex replied. 

"Did he?" Mulder asked, his mood between prurient interest and sympathy. 

"No," Alex said. "Not exactly. I think he had something like that in mind, but he didn't force himself on me. I think he intended to bargain with me." 

"What did he offer you?" Mulder asked. 

"Your safety and mine," Alex said. "If you hadn't acted so precipitously, I would have gotten us out." 

"By whoring yourself," Mulder said with a snarl. 

"You would think that, wouldn't you? You don't think I'm smart enough to get what I want without giving it up? I do what I have to do," Alex said. "I would have given him my mouth or my ass if I had to do it to get us out, but I don't think that I would have had to go that far. 

"What's your bottom line, Alex? Do you have one?" Mulder said. 

"Sorry I don't live up to your expectations," Alex said. 

Mulder felt a little warmer now, with Krycek's body heat gradually penetrating his clothing. "You waiting for me to thank you for saving me?" 

"Hardly," Krycek said. "It would probably kill you and waste my efforts." 

For the spite of it, Mulder ducked his face into Krycek's neck and said, somewhat in a somewhat muffled tone, "Thanks for saving me." 

"Should have left you to die," Krycek muttered. 

"It's never too late," Mulder replied, putting his arms around his ex-partner. Alex turned around to face him. They stared at each other for a moment and then snuggled into each other's bodies to rest, curled into each other like Yin and Yang. 

OooOooO 

Having followed the diplomatic pouch to Russia, Mulder had kept following the pouch, letting it lead him to Tunguska, to a remote wilderness mining camp, where starving prisoners worked in between being subjected to strange experiments. 

It pissed Mulder off that he had actually started to trust Krycek again when his ex-partner disappeared after yelling in Russian at a guard. The man in the cell next door had told him that Krycek 'speaks differently' as to an equal. Mulder believed his fellow prisoner that Krycek intended to betray him. 

Mulder still wasn't sure why the emaciated madman in the next cell had given him the knife, especially after telling him that he saw it as his only way out of the camp. He was still puzzling that part of recent events over in his head as it seemed senseless. Perhaps the man had been even more deranged then Mulder thought. 

Seeing Krycek up on that platform, lighting the cigarette of the commandant, hugging the man like a prodigal son, had been proof enough for Mulder. He had rushed his ex-partner, knocking him senseless into the back of the truck that promised him a chance of escape. 

It would have been nice to say that his impromptu escape had been perfectly executed, but the old truck stalled when he tried to shift its gears. He had been dragged to the ground, beaten unconscious, and had learned upon awakening that he was to be executed the next morning for trying to escape. 

When Krycek had appeared at his cell door, snarling at him to be quiet and get his ass moving if he wanted to live, Mulder had no choice but to trust him again. If he had another lifetime... if he lived through this Russian adventure even, Mulder would have to decide why it was always all too easy to listen to Alex. 

OooOooO 

They had been watching the farm for an hour. It was a battered two story building, painted white with a green trim. There were several outbuildings, including a substantial chicken coop. 

"I think I could get one of those chickens," Alex remarked. 

"Hungry as I am, I'm not sure that's a good idea" Mulder said. "Besides, the farmers might be friendly." 

Alex rolled his eyes at that. "Living like this? In the middle of nowhere? They're up to something." 

"You have a nasty suspicious mind," Mulder remarked. "But I'm starved and a chicken dinner would hit the spot." 

"Just wait here," Alex said, putting his hand on Mulder's arm as if to root him to the ground. "There's no use in both of us being caught." 

"Hurry up," Mulder said. "I'm hungry enough to eat chicken feed much less chickens." 

Alex nodded and slunk down the slope toward the chicken coop. All seemed to be going quite well until he entered the coop. All of the chickens seemed to squawk at once, making more sound then Mulder thought possible. Moments later, Alex scurried through the pen, a chicken flopping in his hand. 

Around the same time, someone ran from the house. He was tall and raggedly dressed, but he carried the rifle as if he knew how to use it. Several more men followed him. There was a great deal of shouting and then Alex was being beaten. 

And before Mulder could think, he was flying down the slope, grabbing men and punching them to try to make them stop what they were doing to Alex. There were too many of them and both Mulder and Alex were weak with hunger. Mulder was aware of cursing and then one of the men was saying, "He's an American. What is an American doing here? Stop." 

Stop. 

Time stopped. Mulder was dimly aware of being carried into the farmhouse. He was out before he reached the kitchen. 

OooOooO 

Waking, Mulder felt Alex pressed against him. He felt strong enough to prop himself up on one elbow to see how Alex was doing. 

Oh, Mulder thought, Krycek was not doing well. 

The bruises that had finally faded were all back. Both eyes were blackened and Alex's mouth was crusted with blood, swollen on the left side. 

All of their clothing was gone. Mulder sat up straight so he could look around the room for it. It wasn't anywhere in sight. Shit! 

Krycek woke with a start and a fearful cry when Mulder moved. He calmed when he saw that he was alone in the room with Mulder. 

Mulder wondered what that would be like, being so alone that even a familiar enemy could reassure you? 

"You look like shit," Mulder observed. 

"Feel like it too," Krycek said. 

"You make a rotten chicken thief," Mulder remarked. 

"I'll try to find another career," Krycek replied. He explored his jaw with hesitant fingers. 

"Something broken?" Mulder asked. 

"I hope not," Krycek replied. "You didn't stay put. I told you to stay hidden." 

"You needed help," Mulder said. "We're even." 

"You didn't get me out though," Krycek replied. "I got you out." 

"It's the thought that counts," Mulder replied. 

Whatever Krycek said in Russian next, Mulder was reasonably sure that it wasn't nice. 

At this point, two of their captors entered, bearing food, two bowls of soup and some slices of black bread. 

"You're American," one of the Russians said to Mulder. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to find out about the flying saucers," Mulder said. "I heard about the lights you have been seeing in the sky." 

The Russians exchanged glances; Mulder's answer seemed to confirm what they expected. "You were drawn here as if by a voice calling to you." 

"Yes," Mulder agreed. His instincts were working again. Thank God. They often failed him when Krycek was involved. 

"And him? He speaks Russian," the bearded leader said, pointing at Krycek. 

"My guide," Mulder said. 

"He has no value to us," the man said. 

Which made Mulder smirk despite the situation. 

Krycek's eyes looked infuriated, a look that Mulder had seen before. It had been poorly concealed back then when Krycek was playing his partner and had been dismissed as a mere junior agent, useful only for fetching coffee. Now it was unrestrained. Mulder wouldn't like being in these men's shoes if the tables turned. 

"Alex still is useful to me," Mulder said. 

"For now," the leader of the men said. "Later, you will understand what led you here. You will find that you do not need this man at all." 

The man locked gazes with Mulder; his eyes were extremely dark with a glow in them, the light of someone who had gazed upon marvels. 

"My name is Andrei," the man said. 

"Mulder," Mulder said. 

The tall slim Russian said, "I believe we are brothers. You came here seeking what I have to teach you." 

From another man, that would have sounded foolish and egotistic, but Andrei had that inner light. Mulder wondered if he was right. Perhaps following the pouch was meant to lead him here and not to the prison camp. "You know something about the aliens?" 

"Eat, rest," Andrei said. "Then you and I will talk." 

"Wait," Mulder said as he realized Andrei was leaving. "What about our clothes?" 

"They are being washed," Andrei said. "In the morning, they will be ready." 

One last burning look at Mulder and a scornful dismissive look at Krycek. Andrei nodded and went out of the room. 

Once the door shut, Krycek said, "The guy's a nut case. Don't let him suck you in." 

"Just because he has your number," Mulder said. "Shut up, Krycek. Eat your food and leave me alone." 

Krycek's eyes narrowed again, but he did shut up, turning to his soup. Mulder felt a little sorry for him when he saw that Alex could only eat his bread by soaking it in his broth. 

"Alex," Mulder said. He was surprised to hear his ex-partner's first name come from his lips. 

Krycek's eyes shot to him, his expression wary yet for one moment, he seemed to be almost hopeful. 

What was that about it? Mulder shook off some vague intuition about his former partner and himself. He said, "You want me to see if these guys have some aspirin?" 

"Thanks, Mulder," Krycek replied. "It's okay. I don't trust these guys. You shouldn't either." 

"Krycek, if it hasn't crossed your radar," Mulder replied, losing the brief sympathy he had been feeling. "These guys have been pretty damn nice to us considering they caught you trying to steal their chickens." 

Now wearing a sulky face, Krycek ate the rest of his food and Mulder took their trays, intending to bring them down to the kitchen. The door was locked. That made him wonder if Krycek was right, but the idea of trying to escape now didn't appeal. First of all, it would be telling Krycek that he was right and Mulder was wrong. Secondly, both of them were in lousy shape and Mulder thought they would be at risk of hypothermia and exhaustion if they spent many more hours in the woods. Mulder put the trays on the table near the door and, shivering, went back to bed. 

Krycek's body felt warm. Oh, hell, since he was sleeping, nude with the man, they should be on a first name basis. Alex felt warm and didn't object when Mulder spooned around him. In fact, Alex moved closer and relaxed against him. Mulder decided that he would forget the past for the duration. 

Mulder felt sleep pulling him down and gave into it. Tomorrow was another day. Right now, he was warm and almost comfortable minus a few aches and pains. He would rest. 

OooOooO 

A night in a soft warm bed had wonderful therapeutic effects. At least, it did for Mulder. 

The door was unlocked now and the dirty dishes from last night were gone. In their place, were two stacks of clothing. Mulder gratefully took his clothing and dressed. Alex sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his arm. Mulder looked at him and asked, "You coming?" 

"Give me a minute," Alex said, slowly rising from the bed. He had taking the brunt of the beating and was moving as if every bone ached. 

Shoving away the compassion that threatened to overwhelm the barriers that betrayal had built between them, Mulder said, "I'm going down now." 

"Mulder, be careful," Alex replied. 

As if the man cared... 

The hallway outside was dimly lit. Ancient flowered wallpaper lined the walls and the floor was highly polished. The stairs creaked a little and the balcony was worn. This must be a very old house. 

Mulder could hear voice from below as he walked down the stairs. He remembered where the kitchen was and headed in that direction. 

The farmers were gathered for breakfast, a substantial breakfast. There was a pan of kippered fish, more freshly baked bread, a large pan of eggs, and slices of ham. Mulder's stomach growled when he smelled the food. 

"Join us," Andrei said. 

"Thank you," Mulder said. 

"How are you this morning?" Andrei said. "You must forgive my friends. They do not speak English." 

"Where did you learn?" Mulder asked. 

"In the army," Andrei said. "I was in army intelligence before I came here." 

"You came here to farm?" Mulder asked. 

"Not at first," Andrei said. "I came to investigate. For the same reason that you did. I stayed." 

"Why?" Mulder asked. "What did you find?" 

Alex limped into the room and Andrei shook his head, his gaze unfriendly as he saw Mulder's ex-partner. He said, "We will talk more...later. You rest today. Tomorrow perhaps when you are stronger, we can talk at length." 

"All right," Mulder said. 

"Eat well. All of us must work today, but make your self, comfortable. We will be back for lunch. I will see you then," Andrei said. 

Finishing his breakfast, Andrei rose up and said, "I will see you later." 

As soon as the Russian had left, Alex said, "We should eat, take some food for the road and get out of here." 

Pouring himself another cup of tea, Mulder shot Alex a disgusted look. "These people have opened their home to us, Alex. We aren't going to steal from them." 

"These men aren't farmers," Alex said. "They may be farming, but this place isn't big enough to be a commercial farm. They're hiding here. Hiding something." 

"Your opinions of life are colored by your own duplicity," Mulder remarked. "Andrei has told me that he knows something about UFOs. If you want to leave, leave. I won't stop you." 

"Mulder, don't be an idiot," Alex shot back. "Do you think I saved your skin just to let you throw your life away? Mulder, there's something wrong with these people. Open up your eyes. Use your brain." 

"Alex, don't ruin things for yourself. I'm willing to believe you when you say you didn't do some of the things of which I've accused you," Mulder said. "I might be willing to believe that you were led astray by misguided patriotism as you have said, but that doesn't mean I buy all of your bullshit. I want to stay here and find out what these men know." 

"You have to be careful, Mulder," Alex said, his expression one of seemingly genuine concern. 

"I will be," Mulder promised. He said, "Besides, we're exhausted and half starved. At least, we can build our strength before we try to leave Russia. Your connections will still be there in a few days, won't they?" 

Looking as if he was pondering lying, Alex shrugged and said, "Yes, they will be." 

"Good," Mulder said. "Have breakfast, relax. No one's going to be bothering you today." 

An hour in the tub did much to relieve Mulder's lingering chill and to ease his aches and pains. When he was finished, Alex took his turn in the tub after which they went back to bed until the Russian farmers returned for lunch. 

Mulder explored the house once he and Alex were left alone again. There was nothing to rouse any suspicions. It was an ordinary house, old with walls bearing generations of paint or faded wallpaper. The furniture was heavy, battered with age, but comfortable enough. There was no TV although there was a radio. The farmers had many books on a vast array of subjects. Mulder had Alex translate the titles for him and found nothing too out of the ordinary. 

"They live almost like monks," Mulder said. "Like a religious order." 

"You've dealt with enough cults that you should find that a worry," Alex pointed out. 

"Not everyone who believes in something is dangerous," Mulder said. 

"But what do these men believe?" Alex questioned. "Andrei is throwing out hints. Question why. What does he have to gain by luring you to trust him?" 

"Why don't you answer that?" Mulder said. "You're the one that's an expert on getting people to trust you so you can use them." 

"I told you why I did what I did," Alex said. "Believers can be dangerous, Mulder. I betrayed you for my misplaced beliefs and I have never been sorrier for anything in my life." 

The emotion that trembled in Alex's voice seemed real. Mulder reached out, patted Alex's arm and said, "All I'm asking you to do is to accept my judgment and stay with me until I have explored what is going on here." 

Luminous green eyes veiled themselves with thick lashes, lowered their gaze and then met Mulder's briefly. 

"All right, Mulder," Alex said. "Do what you think you have to do. Just be careful." 

Patting Alex's arm again, Mulder said, "Don't worry. I will be." 

OooOooO 

After a heavy supper, Andrei sat with Mulder before a hot fire. 

Alex, ignored until he was throwing irate looks at Andrei, went to bed, leaving Mulder to talk alone with the Russian farmer. 

"I want to thank you for letting us stay with you," Mulder said. "The day's rest has been very helpful. I feel much better as does my friend." 

"That's good," Andrei said. He spoke good English with hardly an accent. The other men did not seem to speak anything but Russian. They all seemed of a type, tall, thin, with fanatical eyes. They made Mulder somewhat uncomfortable with the way they looked at him. 

"Your friend did not know these woods for you to be so lost," Andrei said, pouring Mulder some tea. He made it the Russian way, adding the hot water to thick tea syrup. Normally, Mulder would have taken it plain, but his body craved calories and he added both milk and sugar. "Did he tell you he could guide you here to see the place where the star ships burned in the earth?" 

"Yes," Mulder said. It seemed best not to mention the camp. 

"And you encountered no one else?" Andrei said. 

"Not since a truck driver dropped us here," Mulder said. "The driver told use that the crash site would not be hard to find, but we seemed to be walking in circles. We never found it." 

"It was foolish for you to trust the man you are with," Andrei said. "He is either an American born of Russian parents or he has been long in your country. Anyone can tell by listening to him that he is not Russian born and raised." 

"I didn't have any choice," Mulder said. "I had no other guide." 

"Come with me, my friend," Andrei said, "I have something to show you. You think that in finding us, you have lost sight of your goal, but you are wrong." 

The Russian helped Mulder up. He offered Mulder a heavy warm coat and boots to wear. "It is deep in the woods," Andrei said. "What you have come here to find." 

Andrei kept his hand on Mulder's arm. Normally Mulder would have thrown off the touch, but there was something compelling about this man. Mulder was convinced that Andrei knew the secrets that Mulder would have given his life to know. 

They walked for at least a mile through the woods. The path was clear of brush, but it was slippery with dead leaves. As they moved away from the farmhouse, there were an increased number of damaged trees, all leaning in the same direction. Andrei followed Mulder's gaze and smiled at him. "You see, you know. Others are blind." 

Since that echoed a feeling Mulder often endured, he didn't argue with Andrei. The remainder of the journey flew by as Mulder saw increasing signs that something very large had crashed in these woods. By the age of the trees injured and the evidence of passage of time, it was not a recent crash. Mulder thought it must have happened before aircraft had progressed past the dirigible stage. 

"It is here," Andrei said. 

Mulder saw what appeared to be a mine entrance. Andrei said, "A mud slide covered the ship, hiding it from sight. We knew what the earth concealed. It took us many years to penetrate to where the wreck of the ship lay." 

"Was there enough intact to learn anything?" Mulder asked. 

"We learned much. We learned about wonders," Andrei said. "They live hundreds of years. Perhaps they are even immortal. Think what they can share with us, my friend. Think of the wisdom." 

The excitement Mulder had once felt, the conviction that there was life out there, alien life forms that could stretch the limits of human knowledge once they were in communication, was back. No matter that all the evidence he had discovered so far was that the aliens who visited earth had no friendly intent, had purpose and needs quite beyond human scope. 

"Can I see the inside?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes," Andrei said. "You will say nothing of this to your friend. He is not someone I trust." 

"You have good instincts," Mulder said. 

Andrei smiled and nodded. 

OooOooO 

The mine passage was lit with strings of light bulbs dangling from twists of wire. They barely provided enough light to see, but Andrei knew the way and his hand urged Mulder on. 

A larger cleared space revealed what plainly was a door. Andrei said, "The crash jammed the mechanism. It took years of work to penetrate it." 

"So whatever was inside was undisturbed?" Mulder asked. 

"The ship was intact," Andrei said dreamily. "They were undisturbed." 

"Alive?" Mulder asked, "Even after so many years?" 

"They do not live as we do," Andrei said. "When conditions are not right, they hibernate. They wait. They are so perfect a creation. Beautiful." 

It sounded uneasily like the Oiliens that Mulder had encountered before only he would hardly count those as beautiful. 

"Can you communicate with them?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes," Andrei said. "We communicate." 

Opening the door, Andrei led Mulder inside. It was not a ship built for anything resembling humanoid occupation. No calm and logical Vulcans aboard this derelict. There were surfaces made of what appeared to be gemstones. There were nothing resembling levers or buttons, suggesting to Mulder that the aliens who devised this ship did not have hands or anything resembling them. 

It made Mulder wonder how intelligence could have evolved in something that did not have hands. Earthly anthropologists believed that first upright posture and the thumb evolved. Afterwards came expanding brain capacity and eventually, consciousness, the entire mysterious burden of self-awareness. 

Mulder wondered what environmental challenges prompted the Oiliens to develop as they did? How did they build anything with no appendages? Perhaps that was why they invaded human forms. They had occasional need of hands and limbs. That is, if these ships had mechanical origin. There was something organic about them. It made Mulder think of hives, of nests spun from the insides of their inhabitants. 

There were no aliens of any kind aboard. Andrei shrugged when Mulder described the Oiliens, asking him if that was what Andrei had found. 

When Mulder stumbled in exhaustion after looking at the ship, Andrei steadied him and said, "You must rest. Tomorrow we can return." 

"Yes, thank you," Mulder said, but he was flying. His body surged with excitement and he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep. 

OooOooO 

Alex was naked beneath the covers. Mulder stripped off his borrowed clothing and plunged into the blankets. Now that he wasn't ensnared by his fascination, he realized how cold he was. The warmth of his ex-partner's body was very welcome. 

"Where did he take you?" Alex asked. "What did he show you?" 

"Shut up," Mulder said. He was exhausted yet his mind could not rest. It raced as it did sometimes. At home he would have paced around, called the sex talk line, browsed on his computer, or put on one of his porn videos. Sex wasn't something he needed, but it was one of the few things that could pull him out of these moods when his mind seemed determine to burn out his body. 

"I don't trust these people," Alex said. "They're hiding something. Mulder, you..." 

"Alex, would you really have let the commandant fuck you to get us out of there?" 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked. 

"Because I want to know," Mulder said, imagining the scene. 

"Yes, I would have done it. I said that. It's not my first choice, but I'm not going to die to save my virtue...yeah, I know, I don't have any," Alex answered. "Some of us don't bother with high drama. We do what has to be done." 

"Have you done that before," Mulder asked, all too aware of the erection forming as images flitted through his mind. "Let someone have you to get the job done." 

"Not often," Alex said. "I'm not a whore. I'm an agent like you." 

"I've never fucked anyone as part of my job," Mulder said, "although the way Skinner reams me out sometimes, it's not too different. Taking it up the ass metaphorically." 

"You getting off on the thought of the commandant fucking me?" Alex asked, all too insightful. 

Placing his hand on Alex's hip, Mulder said, "I'm getting off on it, but I wasn't imagining him doing it. Alex, do something for me." 

"What?" Alex asked, not moving away. 

"Let me fuck you," Mulder replied. 

"What?" Alex repeated. "Mulder, what kind of game are you playing now?" 

"No game," Mulder replied. "I want you. I've always wanted you and I've seen the way you've looked at me. Come on. I can't rest. I need something. I need you." 

"And I'm supposed to be delighted that you noticed me at last?" Alex replied. "Because you can't sleep?" 

"If you're going to be a bitch about, I'll just jerk off," Mulder said. 

Pushing the blanket away, Mulder squeezed some of the lotion on his hand and closed his eyes, trying to imagine one of his fantasies. None of them quite matched the one already in bed with him. All right, Alex, it was. 

Barely a stroke later, Alex's hand replaced his. "What you want, Mulder, but give me something back. You can fuck me, but you have to look at me. It has to be me you're in bed with." 

"No problem," Mulder said. He rolled over and reached for Alex's cock with his greased hand. It throbbed in his hand, instantly responsive to his touch. Alex returned the favor and the hand job was really good. It would have almost been enough but now Mulder really wanted to be on top of Alex and inside him. 

"Come on, roll over," Mulder pleaded. "Give it to me." 

"No condoms," Alex pointed out. 

"I'm clean," Mulder said. 

"I'm clean, but I'm careful," Alex said. 

"Take a chance," Mulder begged. "Alex, I know you've thought about it. I've seen it in your eyes." 

"Mulder, you think..." Alex said in an exasperated tone of voice, but then he sighed. He said, "All right. I'll go for it. I'll admit I have thought about sex with you." 

Letting himself be positioned on his side, his leg tucked far up to give Mulder access, Alex waited. Mulder kissed his neck, wanting to be gentle with Alex. "I won't hurt you," Mulder promised, thinking about all the times when he had slammed his fists into this compliant and enticing body. Now he could think of much better things to do with Alex. 

What a sexy groan that was, much better than the kind Mulder usually elicited from his ex-partner. Alex had a lot of experience, Mulder could tell, but not much recently. He knew what to do, but he was still tight and had to remind Mulder to slow down. 

It was fine. It was damn near perfect to pause with his cock deep inside Alex. Their bodies were pressed close. Mulder's hand moved slowly on Alex's erection, which had flagged when Mulder had entered him. Alex arched back, his short cut hair tickling Mulder's face. 

"Ready for more?" Mulder asked. 

"Yeah," Alex said, groaning as Mulder thrust back and forth slowly. His hand crept around to hold Mulder closer. 

For this moment of time, Alex had no other master, no other loyalty. He was Mulder's and Mulder's alone. Mulder should have done this a long time ago. He should have thrown Alex's little green agent down on one of those hotel beds and fucked the truth out of him. 

Alex was keening, getting a bit loud so Mulder pulled his head back, smothering the sound with a kiss. 

It was going to happen soon, too soon. It wasn't fair. It shouldn't have been this good. Not with Alex. It was just physical, Mulder reminded himself, but his body didn't care. There was harmony here, a synchronicity of desire and physical compatibility that made this more than the casual fuck Mulder thought he needed. 

Feeling Alex go wild as Mulder thrust rapidly, Mulder didn't care. His world for now was this pleasure, the body satisfying his desire, his semen planted deep inside Alex, no barrier between them. Alex was his, marked by him, claimed. 

Even after he was limp, Mulder didn't pull out. They lay connected until Mulder's limp flesh disengaged. Mulder reached for tissue, cleaning them both before settling down to sleep. 

Throwing a leg back over Alex, Mulder leaned close to whisper, "Thanks, Alex." 

Alex turned his face away further, but he didn't move away. 

Now Mulder could sleep. 

OooOooO 

Morning brought Alex's watchful, apprehensive eyes. Mulder understood instantly. Now that it was light, Alex waited for Mulder to be angry, upset at what they had done. 

"Morning, Alex," Mulder said, leaning forward to kiss him. It was hard to find a place on Alex's mouth that didn't look too sore to kiss, but the thought seemed to have counted. 

Even the brief touch reignited last night's feelings. Mulder didn't try a deeper kiss, given Alex's sore jaw, but he kissed Alex's throat, let his hands guide and entice. He wished Alex could go down on him, but that was out of the question. 

"You want to?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah," Mulder said. 

Alex started to turn, but Mulder said, "No, on your back. I want to see you." 

Bruised and cut lips smiled at him. Alex said, "Looking like this or is that what makes it good for you?" 

"You still look good," Mulder said. He gently stroked an uninjured place on Alex's face. "I can't wait to do this when you aren't hurt." 

Kneeling between Alex's legs, Mulder worked his finger inside his lover. Alex needed to be a little higher. Mulder used one of the pillows to raise him. 

"I should have done this long ago," Mulder said. 

"Yeah," Alex said, his breath expelling shakily as Mulder's thrusting fingers found the good spot. 

"If I had, if I had made love to you, would it have made a difference?" Mulder asked. 

"There's a lot you don't know," Alex said. "It isn't about what I want. It never was." 

It pissed Mulder off, but not enough to make him stop. He had to find out if it still felt the same a second time. How it could be as good as he remembered. 

But it was. It was perfect, not a sound, not a movement that did not seem perfectly timed. Coming inside Alex was incredible. Just for those moments, Mulder was not a creature full of needs, of curiosity that drove him constantly, a man who had chased secrets that burned away at him until nothing seemed left except the quest. He was a man with a lover who met all his needs, who could rest besides the quiet body of his partner, mindless with contentment. 

If only Alex could have remained silent. 

"You can't trust Andrei," Alex said. "The man is telling you what you want to hear. He's hiding something." 

Shit. How to spoil the afterglow! 

Mulder said, "Is that why you've been so sweet? You think if you let me fuck you that I'll listen to you?" 

"Something has to make you listen!" Alex said, sitting up as Mulder jumped out of bed. "Mulder!" 

Smiling at Alex, Mulder said, "Don't let it stop you from trying. I think being fucked is your true calling, Alex." 

"Fuck you, Mulder," Alex snapped. 

"If you're very, very good, some other time, perhaps..." Mulder said, blowing a kiss in Alex's direction. 

"You're like a kid after candy," Alex said. "Didn't your parents tell you not to accept candy from strangers?" 

"Andrei and I have things in common, Alex," Mulder said. "He knows things I have to know." 

"Mulder, stop," Alex said. "Stop and think about it. Andrei is after something. Why in hell do you want to trust him?" 

"I have no reason not to trust him," Mulder said. "And every reason to distrust you." 

"But you fucked me," Alex said. 

"Yes, I did," Mulder said. "That's something else. I don't want to hurt you, Alex, not after last night and this morning, but don't interfere." 

Leaning down, Mulder tilted up Alex's face and kissed him again carefully. He ran a gentle finger along the curve of Alex's cheekbone. "Don't ruin this, Alex. We can work things out, but not if you try to hold me back." 

Leaving Alex still sitting there naked, Mulder grabbed the robe he had been loaned and went to look for his clothing. 

OooOooO 

"This is a working farm," Andrei said. "You and I have business in the woods, Mulder, but there is no reason why your guide should laze around. He will work. There is much to do." 

"Sounds fair to me," Mulder said. He grinned at Alex, who glared sullenly back. 

Eager to get back to the ship and hoping that Andrei would trust him enough to reveal what happened to the inhabitants, Mulder followed Andrei back into the woods. 

There was a great deal to see yet. Mulder had to touch everything, wishing that the ship was powered so he could see how it worked. As he poked his head into a sort of tunnel that ran through a wall, he said, "It looks as if they were amorphous like the oil like aliens I saw." 

"Perhaps," Andrei said. 

"We haven't seen behind that door," Mulder said. 

"Do you want to?" Andrei said. 

"Of course, I do," Mulder said. 

"The aliens didn't survive," Andrei said. 

"But I thought," Mulder said. 

"Not all of them," Andrei said. He opened the door. 

This part of the ship was different. It felt less alien. There were beds in the room, tables, chairs so whatever used them was probably biped, designed much like human beings. 

"Odd," Mulder said. "Most of the ship is so different." 

One side of the room was smashed and there were bones emerging from the rubble. Mulder crouched to examine them. He was no Scully, but even he could tell that the bone structure had significant differences from a human skeleton. 

"Did you find more remains?" Mulder asked. 

Andrei said, "Yes, none of this type seemed to have survived. They must have been short lived." 

"Two alien species co-existing, allied," Mulder said, feeling joy welling up. "Something I've dreamed about." 

"Yes, that is beautiful," Andrei said. "To become with another species, can there be anything more beautiful than that?" 

Mulder had a swift flash of Alex's face, the way he looked this morning when Mulder was making love to him. "Few things," Mulder said. 

"Is there more?" Mulder asked. "You've been studying this ship for years. What else did you find?" 

"A great deal," Andrei said. "But curb your impatience, Mulder. I have to talk to my friends, make sure they agree with my judgment to let you join us." 

That bothered Mulder. Join them? He wanted to know whatever else was to discover about the ship, but he didn't see his life ending here on this remote farm in Russia. He didn't voice his objections though. First, he had to know everything there was to learn. Then he would have to explain to the Russians that he had a life to go back to. 

OooOooO 

When Mulder and Andrei returned from exploring the ship, Alex had a fresh bruise on his face and looked very unhappy and exhausted. Mulder glanced his way and back at Andrei. "The work is hard. Americans are not used to hard work." 

"I suppose," Mulder said. 

Walking off to join his companions, Andrei said, "Go wash for dinner. I will speak to my friends." 

Following Alex into the old fashioned bathroom, Mulder fought the urge to share the wonders of the ship with him. He couldn't help imagining that expression of alert interest and wonder that had sometimes crossed Alex's face when they encountered something interesting on a case. 

"You look like you had a busy day," Mulder said. 

"They treated me like a slave," Alex complained. 

"What goes around, comes around," Mulder commented, remembering his treatment at the camp. 

"Yeah, well, don't expect anything in bed tonight," Alex snarled. 

Mulder laughed at that. 

"They beat me," Alex complained. 

"I'll talk to Andrei about it," Mulder said. "It won't happen again." 

"Mulder, we have to get out of here," Alex insisted. "Please, Mulder, it's not safe." 

Alex seemed genuinely worried and Mulder felt something he never expected to feel for him, affection. Mulder reached out and patted his shoulder. Alex didn't bite his hand off so Mulder pulled Alex close, hugging him gently. 

"I can see that you're really worried," Mulder said. "I'll be careful, Alex. Andrei knows something. After I find out, we'll leave." 

"Mulder, I know things too," Alex said. "I want to tell you, but you can't take what I know and start tilting at windmills. We can work together. I want to make it right with you, Mulder, but I think we should leave now." 

"One more night, Alex," Mulder said. "We'll go tomorrow. Stop worrying." 

"Stop talking to me as if I was a child," Alex said. "We fucked. It doesn't change who we are." 

"Not even a little?" Mulder asked, his hands on Alex's hips. 

Letting his head rest on Mulder's chest, Alex took a quick breath and said, "Mulder, I've always cared about you. When I met you, I believed I was doing the right thing. I believed that I was protecting the US government. Later, when it all went bad, I was angry at the world and especially at you. Now, I know who the enemy is. I know I have to fight, but, Mulder, I don't want to fight alone." 

"You won't have to," Mulder said. "Alex, just one more night. Then we can go back to America and you can show me what we have to do." 

"Mulder," Alex said again. 

"Shh," Mulder said and kissed Alex to silence. 

OooOooO 

For once, Andrei seemed less hostile to Alex. He asked him to sit with them at dinner and poured him a drink after they ate. Alex sat next to Mulder, still uneasy and giving Mulder constant fretful looks. 

"So dour," Andrei said to Alex. "Your friend has explained to me that you are very important to him. I have told my friends not to work you so hard tomorrow and not to strike you, no matter how you curse at them." 

Leaning forward, Andrei poured another drink for everyone. Alex moved closer to Mulder. The tension eased from him and he seemed very tired. 

"Your friend worked hard," Andrei said. "See him to bed and then we will talk." 

"All right," Mulder said. He helped Alex up and said, "Come on, Alex, you're falling asleep. Let me take you to bed." 

"I don't want to go to bed," Alex protested. "Mulder..." 

"You just need some sleep," Mulder said. "Come on. Big day tomorrow." 

"I think the vodka was drugged," Alex said as Mulder helped him undress. 

"I think you had two glasses of pepper vodka after doing farm work all day," Mulder said. "Here into bed with you." 

"Stay with me," Alex said. "What I said. I didn't mean it. You can fuck me just don't go back downstairs." 

"As tempting as that is," Mulder said, "Andrei promised to tell me about the ship." 

"What ship?" Alex asked, jarred from his drowsiness. 

"Never mind," Mulder said, leaning down to kiss Alex. "Go to sleep. I'll be up later." 

Now Alex lost his fight and his eyes closed. He looked so beautiful in his sleep, so innocent. Mulder kissed his cheek again and left him. 

OooOooO 

"Now," Andrei said. "Now, you will share our secret." 

"That's what I want," Mulder said. 

"You see, there must always be eight of us, but poor Gregor was crushed by a falling tree," Andrei said. 

"Why must there be eight of you?" Mulder asked. 

"You will see," Andrei said. "It's downstairs." 

"What's downstairs?" Mulder asked. 

"We'll show you," Andrei said. "It has to do with the ship." 

All six of the Russians followed Andrei and Mulder down the stairs. 

There was nothing in the room. It was clean, scrubbed, bare of furniture. Mulder felt cheated. Was this some kind of joke? 

"Andrei, what the hell?" Mulder asked. 

Two of the larger men grabbed Mulder's arms. Andrei leaned close and Mulder realized that the man intended to kiss him. "Now you will be one of us. You will belong to them." 

There was blackness in Andrei's eyes, an unnatural roiling blackness that devoured the whites of his eyes. His hand wrenched Mulder's head back by the hair. 

It still didn't click. Mulder thought that the men intended to rape him and struggled to free himself, screaming for Alex, even though he realized that Alex was correct. They had drugged Alex to keep him out of the way. 

Then Andrei's mouth was on Mulder's. He forced Mulder's lips open and his saliva mingled for a moment. It tasted of oil. That horrific smothering feeling again such as Mulder had experienced in the camp when they had strapped him down and let motile oil crawl into his orifices. 

Mulder's scream allowed more of the creature to invade him. He felt the frigid cold settle on him, his body growing distant. He had no control. It was a living death. 

Then suddenly the creature was expelled violently from his body. The black worms grew dull as they spewed onto the floor. The Russian were screaming and cursing. 

Andrei was shaking Mulder, yelling that he had killed a being so much wiser and older than him. 

"You and your friend are going to die slowly," Andrei promised. "I don't know how you did this, but you must have known this would happen." 

Shouting commands, Andrei ordered Mulder to be tied up and dispatched others to get Alex. 

Oh shit, Mulder thought, why hadn't he listened to Alex? His new found lover was right. He had been like a child enticed to danger with the lure of candy. His truth was poison, deadly to everyone. 

Alex should have been safe. He had always thought his ex-partner could survive anything, but now... Mulder had touched him, loved him, condemned him as he condemned everything, everyone he loved. 

Tied up, left on the cold floor, Mulder could hear the Russians upstairs. The sound grew further away and Mulder was alone until Andrei came back, raving at him. 

"Where did he go? Your friend? Tell me!" Andrei said, slapping Mulder. 

"Who knows," Mulder said. "Alex is an expert at surviving. He's probably miles from here by now." 

Unfortunately, it was probably true. Obviously, Alex hadn't consumed as much of the drugged vodka as it seemed. Fear had probably helped him throw off the effects and he hadn't wasted any time, getting away. Smart man. Mulder shouldn't blame Alex for dumping him. He had told Mulder not to trust Andrei. 

"When we find him, you will regret the day you were born," Andrei promised. 

And Mulder was left alone to contemplate both his fate and why the Oilien had died after entering his body. 

OooOooO 

Then, sometime later, Alex was there, holding his finger to his lips to warn Mulder to be quiet. 

Mulder could not stop shaking. Krycek patted his shoulder before untying him and helped him to his feet. Mulder clung to him as they made their way out of the dark room. 

"Where are they?" Mulder asked. 

"Trying to dig out of their fucking cave," Alex replied. "I lured them down there and set off an explosive charge." 

Mulder really should have told Alex that they must go and try to dig the Russians out, but he didn't feel any mercy. He nodded and said, "You find the keys to that truck they drive?" 

They dangled from Alex's hand. Mulder nodded wearily and said, "Good. You think of everything." 

"Glad to be of service," Alex said. 

"Just get me out of here," Mulder said. 

"Your wish," Alex said. 

Slumped into the truck seat, Mulder wondered how long the Russians would survive in the cave. Would the parasites keep them alive, waiting for some poor fool to dig them out? 

Shuddering, Mulder reached out, anchoring his hand to Alex's strong thigh. He said, "Alex, thank you for saving me. Again." 

"I could make a habit of it," Alex said. 

Leaning back against the worn vinyl, Mulder thought that they could have gone on like this for centuries. The two of them just the two of them. 

"I should have listened to you," Mulder said. 

"Yes, you should have," Alex said. "But you're Mulder. You can't help being what you are." 

"And that is?" Mulder said. 

"A fucking stubborn son of a bitch," Alex replied. 

"So why do you keep saving me?" Mulder asked. 

"Because I like the way you fuck me," Alex said. 

"Doesn't explain the camp," Mulder pointed out. 

"You want me to say it? I'll say it. I love you and I happen to think that you and I can fight them. The old men. The aliens. The world if we have to," Alex said. 

And Mulder believed. 

The end. 

25   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ursula


End file.
